


The Deets

by pinkhairnoshoes



Series: Riding in Cars with Captain America [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Inappropriate Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairnoshoes/pseuds/pinkhairnoshoes
Summary: This is my little series about Steve Rogers picking up his two adoptive children up from school each day. Together with Tony Stark he's adopted Peter Parker and my original character Beverly. The two children like to ask FRIDAY or their Pops strange questions on the ride home. It usually ends up with Steve being upset and scolding them. They're just little short drabbles.In this one Steve struggles with a new word.





	The Deets

Steve turns the radio down as it goes to commercial. He glances at the rear-view mirror at his two teenage children sitting in the backseat. His daughter, blonde hair pulled back into a braid, stared bored at the window at the passing cars. His son with messy brown curls was bent over and digging through his backpack.

“Kids, I have a question for you.”

‘What’s that, Pops?” Peter asks as he finally retrieves what he had been searching for.

“So I got an email from the dance moms and Nancy mentioned party deets. I’ve been searching The Google all day for deets and I don’t get it. I’m very confused by the word.”

Beverly bites her lip to stop from laughing when she hears him say, “The Google.”

Peter is more composed. “What don’t you understand? It’s fairly obvious.”

“No, son, it’s not.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Beverly asks.

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“It’s short for details, Pops,” Peter says as he tries not to laugh.

“You’re kidding.”

Peter laughs. “100% serious.”

“Dammit. I wasted hours looking that up today.”

“Why didn’t you ask FRIDAY? She would have told you.”

“Didn’t think of that.”

“Are you really being serious?” Beverly asks as she pulls up Google on her phone and searches for deets. She shows the results to Peter and it is literally in the dictionary as the first result. She slams her phone against her lap as she bursts out laughing. Peter tries hopelessly to control a fit of giggles.

Steve sighs as he turns the radio back up. He couldn’t believe how long he had wasted on looking that up today. It was very simple and quite obvious from the context in retrospect.

“It’s not funny you two.”

“It is though. Pops it’s the first result in Google. What were you searching?”

“But it just gave an example.”

“After it defines it, it gives an example.”

“Must of missed that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.
> 
> Note: If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
